


Incinerate

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alex was an English major, so naturally book stores elated him; how could having all the worlds best authors in one room not? But that was only part of the reason he kept coming back to that store day after day. The store’s sole cashier, a boy whose name Alex did not know, blew his mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incinerate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic some time ago with [Hayley](http://tightredpants.tumblr.com/), hope you enjoy :) x

“I gotta run to a shop, I’ll be back..” Alex said as he made his way through the door.

“Whoa whoa whoa. You’re fucking broke, you told me, yet you’ve been going to some store almost everyday? Are you selling drugs Al?” Matt knew Alex was probably just fucking around somewhere, but he was still curious as to where his dorm mate and best friend was running off to all the time.

“There’s a new book store that just opened, it’s pretty cool.”

“Shoulda known it was something nerdy like that…” Matt smirked and gave Alex a slight punch to the arm. “When ya gonna be back?”

“I don’t know, not too late,” Alex said with a smile.

“Get outta here then,” Matt said, returning the smile.

Alex then left the dorm, and began his walk to the store. He passed familiar shops and faces as he went, greeting each one with a smile. When he got to the store, a flicker of excitement shot through his body, causing him to smile to himself.

Alex was an English major, so naturally book stores elated him; how could having all the worlds best authors in one room not? But that was only part of the reason he kept coming back to that store day after day. The store’s sole cashier, a boy whose name Alex did not know, blew his mind.

Nevertheless, Alex had never spoken to him, but his mere movements and the way he interacted with others drove him up the wall.

Alex had never been bothered by being gay, even though he had only told Matt. But this boy, he made Alex flustered in a way unknown to him.

Once in the store, he walked along the bookshelves, looking at all the books he couldn’t afford, admiring the number of titles he had already read. He bought himself a cup of coffee and sat down with a book of poetry by Robert Frost, one he had been reading every time he came into the store, but unfortunately he just didn’t have the money to purchase the book.

By habit, Alex didn’t just read the poems, he also analysed the rhyme schemes, the figurative language used, and the meanings of each poem. He often stopped reading to look at the cashier, and more than seldom had to stop himself from staring at him.

This time when Alex looked up to gaze upon the beautiful boy, he was shocked to find him staring back at him. Panicking, Alex smiled shyly and ducked behind his book, flushing violently. He willed his eyes to stay on the book, but realized it was no use, he just couldn’t concentrate. Putting the book gently back on the shelf, Alex tried to leave the store without being spotted. Unfortunately, his efforts failed.

“Hey!” The boy almost-shouted as Alex was almost to the door.

He reluctantly turned around, put on a forced smile, and said, “yes?”

“Stolen that book yet?” The boy said with a smile.

“What? No-no, I, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that…” Alex stammered and tripped over his words, causing a blush to form on his face which he feared was permanent.

“Just joking, mate,” he said with a grin. “I’ve seen you in here almost every day reading that same book.”

“Well, it’s a good book. It’s pretty good, yeah..” Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, they were sweaty and he didn’t want the beautiful boy to see them.

“Why don’t you buy it, then?”

“I don’t have the money, at the moment..” Alex hated how his insufficient funds got in the way of his love for books.

A mischievous smirk danced across the boys face, and suddenly Alex found himself following him.

“You seem like you’re the real deal when it comes to literature,” the boy said, looking over his shoulder.

Alex had never been this close to him, and he now noticed the boy was taller than him, even if by only a few inches.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, realizing he had been staring.

“You must major in English, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Alex didn’t know where this was heading, but he liked the attention he was receiving. If the word _liked_ even sufficed.

The boy stopped in front of the bookshelf Alex had just previously been at, and he took out the exact book Alex had been reading.

“Here.” He said, handing Alex the book.

“I told you, I don’t have the money…” Alex was confused, hadn’t he heard him earlier?

“I’m _giving_ you the book, silly,” the boy said, content draped over his face.

“I can’t take it, I haven’t paid for it.. It wouldn’t be right…” Alex trailed off, looking the beautiful boy in the eyes for the first time. _Big mistake,_ Alex thought as he looked into his brown puppy dog eyes.

“Come now, I’ll take care of it,” he started walking back to the register, Alex following him.

Alex now noticed how the apron the boy wore showcased his slim body quite nicely.

When they reached the register, he took the book from Alex, scanned it, and promptly covered the cost from money out if his own pocket.

“No no no, you don’t have to do this…” Alex was shocked at what was happening. _Why is he buying me this book?_

The boy didn’t say anything, just handed Alex the book with a huge smile. The boy's smile was infectious, and soon Alex found himself smiling along with him.

“I’m Miles, by the way.”

“Uh, I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex,” the way Miles said Alex’s name was enough to kill him, and he was surprised he survived such a lethal blow.

“Nice to meet you, Miles.”

Alex froze for a moment, holding the book Miles had given him, not being quite sure what to do. Miles had a look in his eyes he couldn’t quite read and he wished he could read the other boy’s thoughts.

“Hey, maybe I could take you out for a drink to thank you for a book? I think I could at least afford that,” he asked shyly looking at the boy in front of him. “I mean, if you have time after work and you want to…”

“Yes, that’d be nice,” the boy rescued Alex from babbling too much.

“Really?” Alex tried not to act surprised but he couldn’t believe that this boy he’d been practically stalking everyday wanted to go out with him.  _It doesn’t mean he’s gay and actually likes you, idiot._

“Yeah, I’m finishing in half an hour, would you ind waiting for me?” Miles looked at Alex with those big brown eyes and how could he resist it?

He agreed and sat at his usual place with his book, which was open but he didn’t really bother trying to read it, just glancing at the beautiful boy behind the counter whose smile grew bigger every time their eyes met. After half an hour Miles announced that he was ready to go, taking his apron off. He was dressed really sharp and Alex couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“So where are you taking me?” he asked after lighting a cigarette.

“There’s a bar right behind a corner I always go with me pals.”

They went to the bar called  _Cornerstone_  and Alex discovered that he and Miles had very much in common. They both liked the same music, their favourite band was The Beatles. Robert Frost was also one of Miles’s favourite poets.

“What’s your major?” he asked because he’d never really seen Miles on campus.

“Oh, I’m not studying anything,” Miles answered with a light smile. “I’m in a band actually. I play guitar and sing. We’re playing a concert on Saturday, we’re not particularly good but I’d be really happy if you came.”

_He wants me to come, he wants to see me again! Calm the fuck down Turner, you’re not a twelve old girl._

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

They were talking and getting to know each other better when suddenly they were interrupted by Miles’s phone. He apologized Alex and picked it up quickly.

“Alex, I’m sorry but I really need to go. I really have to meet with somebody,” he said looking a bit upset.

“Yeah, sure, don’t let her wait too long,” answered Alex, who was sure that Miles would go to see some girl.

“What? No, I’m not really…” He laughed nervously. “Never mind, thanks for the drink, see you on Saturday?”

“Yeah, see you Miles,” Alex was a bit confused by Miles’s behaviour but decided not to think about it too much. He grabbed his new book and walked to the dorm.

“Well hello, what sort of time do you call this?” Matt was looking at him suspiciously. “Oi, you said you don’t have money,” he added noticing a book in Alex’s hands.

Alex had no choice but to tell Matt about Miles and he really wished he wouldn’t have to do that. Matt seemed really exited about it asking him ridiculous questions like: _would you shag him?_  that made him blush furiously and gabble something about it not being Matt’s business.

~~~

The day before the concert he couldn’t stand sitting on a lecture which he would surely be interested on any other day. All he could think of was Miles with his big brown eyes and slim fingers. He almost went to the bookstore Miles was working in just to see a beautiful boy but he managed to convince himself it was a bad idea. He didn’t really know what he was feeling for the other boy because it was too early to tell but he couldn’t stop thinking about Miles almost all the time. Matt was laughing at him saying he was falling for Miles, but it was just ridiculous.

And it was finally the day of the concert and Alex was so exited he could barely sit in one place for a whole minute.

“Al, you’ve changed like five times, mate. You look fine,” Matt grabbed his hands when Alex was about to take his shirt off once again.

It was over an hour until the concert but Alex couldn’t just sit and wait so he decided to go out and hang around instead. He grabbed his coat and went out, saying goodbye to Matt who said something about being quiet if he brought Miles with him that night.

The cool April air greeted Alex when he went out of the building. He quickly left the campus and lighted a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke calm his nerves. Why was he nervous in the first place? Miles wasn’t the first guy Alex fancied. But he was definitely the cutest one, as a matter of fact. He was afraid that Miles weren’t gay but wouldn’t be his first hetero crush either.

Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by the fact that he finally reached the club. He was still early but he decided to come in and wait inside for the concert to start. He ordered a beer and sat in the place from which he had a good view of the small stage. The instruments were already set and the people began to gather in the club. He looked around the room and his eyes spotted Miles in the corner. Alex immediately stood up and was just about to go and talk to the boy when he saw that Miles was not alone, he was talking with a _girl_. He was smiling and laughing and probably flirting with her and Alex‘s enthusiasm dropped immediately as he came back to his previous place with a burning feeling in his chest. He was really trying not to feel disappointed and enjoy the music as Miles’s band finally came on stage. They were actually really good and Miles’s voice quickly became his favourite voice. He managed to forget about the girl when Miles spotted him and smiled widely and Alex couldn’t help but return the smile.

The concert ended too quickly and Alex didn’t even notice when Miles was beside him, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so happy you actually came! I was worried that you wouldn’t because you didn’t come to the store, I thought that you didn’t like me and decided not to come here,” Alex blushed a little; he didn’t think that could look like this from Miles’s point of view.

“I’m sorry, I just… I was busy this week and couldn't…” He started to mumble again.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re here,” Miles smiled warmly and offered to go out for a cigarette which Alex gladly accepted.

They talked about the concert and Alex complimented Miles’s music which made him blush slightly. Alex couldn’t take his eyes off him as this was the first time he actually saw Miles blushing. That boy had some kind of magnetism which attracted Alex more than anything else. Miles’s eyes were big and brown and Alex was sure he could drown in their warmth if he stared for too long. Miles’s lips were soft and pink and so bloody tempting. Before he could think about it, he was kissing those lips. Miles’s eyes widened and Alex stepped back as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"I’m so sorry, fuck. I’m such an idiot, I didn’t mean to do that, I just…” He stammered and when he saw Miles opening his mouth to say something he did the only thing that made sense to him – he ran.

He heard Miles calling him but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be away and die. He didn’t believe he’d actually done that, he kissed Miles. He fucking kissed him. What he was even thinking? After five minutes he slowed down and lit a cigarette, cursing at himself for being such an idiot.

He was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn’t even pay attention to where he was going. He laughed at himself bitterly when he realized that he was standing in front of the bookstore. Miles wasn’t there as he would always do.

“Looking for someone?” Alex heard that voice and thought it was just his imagination playing tricks with him, but when he turned around, Miles was standing in front of him.

He was a bit breathless and his hair was a mess, but it was still the same Miles he’d kissed minutes earlier and he was standing in front of Alex with a goofy smirk on his face. He approached Alex slowly and when he opened his mouth to apologize once again, Miles crashed their lips together. It was Alex’s turn to be surprised, not that he was complaining. Miles was kissing him and he was kissing Miles and he couldn’t be happier.

~~~

It’s been a month since their first kiss and Alex still goes to the bookstore with a coffee and a book, just to look at the beautiful boy who blows his mind. A boy who is now all his and nobody else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!  
> You can also add me on [Tumblr](http://shethatscarlos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
